


Halfway There

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Mostly Hugging, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Ridiculously Extended Hugging, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people can bottle shit up like Dean Winchester, and after receiving Sam's not-really-forgiveness he has a whole new set of emotions to shove behind well-placed sarcastic comments. At times like these, it's fairly lucky that Dean has someone looking out for him even when he's at his worst.</p><p>Or, the one where Cas tests out his brand spankin' new hugging powers.</p><p>Set sometime after the events of 9x12 Sharp Teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway There

_But...if you want to be brothers..._

Dean leaned over the sink, staring blankly at the dull metal. He'd come in here to wash the dishes, but that had been an hour ago, and the few bowls and cups that had been in the sink were already drying. He hadn't really considered going anywhere else in the bunker yet - to leave the room would mean chancing an encounter with his brother. Or Cas - Cas, who'd greeted them both with a smile before excusing himself to finish reading an old Men of Letters file on angels.

More even than the fact that the Men of Letters _had_ information on angels, Dean had been shocked silent by sight of his friend still here, still home - where he should have been all along.

Where he would've been all along if Dean weren't a complete screw-up, simply fantastic at dragging everyone he loved through the muck with him.

_You say that like it's some cure all._

Whether Dean liked it or not, he recognized on some level that Sam was right. That didn't mean he liked it, or even accepted it. Family was family, bottom line, even when they let you down. _So where does that leave me?_

"You're home."

Dean straightened up at the familiar voice. _Of course I am, did you miss me? Have fun playing Teen Mom with Sam?_ He cleared his throat and turned around, leaned nonchalantly against the counter as he took Cas in. A hint of a smile gave the re-Graced angel a gentler look than was the norm, and for a moment Dean was once again at a loss for words. A memory that seemed ancient now, a flicker of light and shadow and power, briefly crossed Dean's mind. A memory of a being that defied all knowledge, all weapons, all understanding. _Now just another person I've dragged down with me._

Maybe it was Dean's lack of a sarcastic remark, or maybe an odd expression had crossed his face. Whatever the reason, Dean was suddenly wrapped up in a surprisingly heavy and comforting tangle of trenchcoat and angel. The unanticipated move by Cas left Dean standing shocked silent -again - and trying to do the math that had led to...whatever the hell this was. The part of Dean's brain that wasn't on standby decided Sam probably was to blame.

"I'd glad you're home," Cas said, not budging from where he'd rested his head against Dean's shoulder.

 _I'm glad I'm home too,_ Dean thought dimly. _Is this a thing now? I think this can be a thing._ It occurred to Dean that he hadn't said a word since Cas entered the kitchen. Which was probably weirder than the angel's slightly-too-long-and-tight ambush hug.

"I'm open to the idea. But I think this is the part where you hug back." There was a hint of amusment there, but Dean barely noticed it as he awkwardly raised his arms and hugged back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked, his mind overflowing with possible questions. _Why are you glad I'm home? Why are you still hugging me? Can you read my thoughts or did I say that out loud? Wanna get a beer and watch a movie? Are you using my shampoo?_

Cas shook with silent laughter, even though Dean was reasonably sure he hadn't asked any of those questions yet. "You just...of course."

Of course. Always of course. Dean clutched Cas closer, overwhelmed with the contentment he felt at the thought. He and Cas...they were so far beyond owing the other anything, even though Dean still had a fair bit of not-being-there to make up for. "Why do you still...?" _Trust me? Forgive me?_

"We still have things to talk about later," Cas murmured, "But for now, that doesn't seem important. Mostly, though, because I want to. Everything else is...everything else can wait a little."

_What makes you happy..._

Though he'd long since recovered from the shock of being hugged by Cas out of the blue, Dean found he didn't really mind this ridiculously-long embrace. Cas was right. After all they'd been through, everything else was just details. He'd fix things with Sam eventually. He had half of what was needed to take down Abaddon - though he had a sneaking suspicion that the mark was one of the things Cas felt they needed to talk about later. The fallen angels...they'd figure it out.

Right now, all they needed to know was that they were loved. And saying it out loud was overrated.

Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It's my first ever fanfic, and is terribly short. Turned out pretty good though, I suppose, and hope. I just feel wanted some feel-good huggy stuff. My writing feels rather rusty, so I guess it's good that I'm trying this out. Hope you guys like it!  
> The title is just a reference to Livin' on a Prayer.


End file.
